


Fighting for Balance

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally published in Magnificent Kids 13 (Neon Rainbow Press, 2010)</p><p>Written in response to a "Finish the Story" Challenge.</p><p>Vin takes on a new challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting for Balance

The school of hard knocks had taught Vin determination if nothing else. No one would ever call him a quitter. "You're a Tanner, don't ever forget it.” His mother's words resounded in his head as he picked himself up yet again. 

*******

Vin slowly made his way toward the wooden railing that encircled the rink, the clunk clunk clunk of his skates drowned out by the shrill shrieks and laughter of the children around him.

Invited to a classmate’s birthday party, the seven-year-old had been excited about the opportunity to try roller skating for the first time. 

Now, he felt nothing but embarrassment. Unable to negotiate his way around the rink without losing his balance, or bumping into one of the other children, he wanted nothing more than to get off the hard floor, take his skates off, and tell Chris he was ready to go home.

But he didn't. Instead, he kept moving forward, until he was able to grab the railing with both hands. With his balance restored, he took a deep breath, then another, before forcing himself to move again. 

Skimming the top of the railing with one hand, Vin awkwardly made his way around the edges of the large oval, using his other hand for stability and constantly shifting his gaze from his feet to the space in front of him. 

“Hey, Vin.”

His attention caught by the familiar voice, Vin let his momentum slow. Coming to a halt, he looked up into his dad’s smiling face.

Holding tight to the railing, and willing his feet to remain in place, Vin smiled back. “Hi, dad.”

"It's hard to skate, isn't it?" Chris asked. 

“Yeah,” Vin admitted. “My feet keep wantin’ to go one way, and the rest ‘a me the other.”

Chris laughed softly. “You know what, I remember when I first went skating." 

"Was it hard fer you, too?"

"It sure was," Chris acknowledged, shaking his head. "I wasn't much older than you and I spent more time on my a... uh, my butt, than I did on my feet." 

"You did?" Vin asked in astonishment. 

"I sure did. But I didn’t give up." Chris reached out to tousle Vin’s long hair. “And neither did you.”

“Nope,” Vin agreed, beaming with pride. He hesitated a moment, and then said, “Dad?”

“What?”

"Do you wanna..." Vin broke off, suddenly shy.

Chris glided out to join him, a pair of roller skates on his own feet. "I was hoping you’d ask."

Vin's eyes widened in astonishment, and then a delighted smile broke out on his face. 

And the two skated off, both of them fighting for balance, clutching at each other, and giggling the whole way around the rink. 

 

~end~


End file.
